Bird Cat
Bird Cat is a regular earth pony who lives in the countryside and enjoys hanging out with friends. he loves hanging out with different friends and loves spending time with Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and his beautiful wife Kitten. Beginnings his cutie mark is a symbol of his home of his tribe (cherokee) from Okhayhoma and making jewelry. he is also a bit of a sports nerd who talks about sports 24/7 move to ponyville Bird Cat moved into ponyville after talking to Princess Celestia trying to understanding how life in equestria works. He doesn't know how life really works outside his home and learning all the different rules. He is a loveable colt who loves animals, pushing himself to the next level, optimistic, very giving, loyal, and always learns something new. he will be mostly studying time from time but will always check will check on his friends if problems occur. while living in ponyville he has made different necklaces to all of the different ponies that he met and uses his jewelry designing skills to spread love wherever he may go. Cutie Mark his cutie mark is for making and knowledge of jewelry and gems. the letters on his cutie mark represents his home tribe. Kitten Bird Cat met on April 30th, 2013 with Sky Den and after being around her for about 24 hours, he cooked her a lovely dinner and proposed to her the next day and she said yes and were later married on June 21st. Twilight Sparkle he had a crush on Twilight Sparkle and he has told her about his feelings. He knows that twilight will be there for him no matter what happens and that she will be best of friends until the end of time. AppleJack AppleJack is a good friend to Bird, he always heads over there and talks about everyday life. Their talks remind him of his home in okhayhoma and feels proud he can have somepony to talk to about his past, present, and future. Gilda His relationship with Gilda is always looking for adventure and something exciting that will happen. He knows that Gilda can get angry at any moment, but whenever she is angry he will step in and calm her down. BC looks to G at times like a big sister and knows that she'll be there for him no matter what happens. Quick Wing Quick Wing is one Bird's closet friends who always comes and delivers his mail, he spends time with her even though she is the most noblest of all ponies in equestria.https://twitter.com/mlp_Kitten Solar "Blitz" Flare Bird Cat hired Solar 'Blitz' Flare as part of the shop for making and crafting jewelry. Solar has been a friend of BC since March 2013. Ian Ian is a good friend of Bird Cat who run's an ice cream palor in ponyville and always look to have a wonderful time when it comes to parties or just sitting down in a everyday converstation. Kids Bird and Kitten has 3 kids Oasis Cat, Sunlit Sprinkles Cat, and Tiger Featherstripes Cat. Oasis was an orphan who had lived from house to house having no one to stay with, so Bird and Kitten decided to adopted him. Sunlit and Tiger are twins who were born in July 5th. they both are always a bundle of joy and love to be around their mommy and daddy. Joining the Guard BC went to Captain Bassdropp one day and enlisted and tried out for the guard and after a good impression from him he is on guard On June 18th 2013 after seeing suspicous activity of a fake cadance and berry showed up in ponyville and fought up in the artic north for his bravery he was promoted to SPC. on july 6th 2013 he resigned from the guard for him to be a full time father. Captain Bassdropp Capt. Bassdropp was Bird's former superior officer and a close friend for both families and his wife for loving sports. The Sports Buzz Bird Cat Started a Radio show that talks about sports in equestria on Jan. 9 2014 with Mikao as his co-host and sponsor for the radio show that is on every Thursday evening at 7 P.M. EST. Royal Jeweler On April 17, 2015, he was named as a royal jeweler by princess Twilight Sparkle. Category:OCs Category:Stallions Category:Earth Ponies